Renesmees teen years
by xVitanifanforeverx
Summary: This story is about Renesmee in her teen years obviously, but its much more then that here is something that it has to do with how one of my characters Leah felt as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

First day: 

Renesmee's POV 

As the sun set over the warm morning sky I fluffed up my hair and checked the clothes my Aunt Alice had given me, she seemed to think every day was an occasion for buying clothes but I didn't blame her it was just in her nature to be helpful and friendly so I never objected when she offered to buy me the clothes that was in.

Especially since I had finally got my parents whose names are Edward and Bella to let me go to high school at least for a year and they seemed to trust me enough that is except for my Uncle Jasper and Best friend in the whole world Jacob they made me go hunting with them the following night so I wouldn't be hungry and my stomach seemed pleased and now I was deciding how to have my hair it was a tough choice between down or a ponytail unfortunately my Aunt Alice who just came into the room made my mind up for me.

"Nessie you look beautiful" She smiled.

"Thanks, Aunt Alice I've been working all night on this"

"And it shows" She replied back before flittering out of the room as graceful as she came. I finally decided to have my hair in a ponytail when I closed my eyes and got an instant message.

_"Nessie, wear your hair down its more stylish" _Alice said cheerfully so I let it down and sauntered downstairs to find my mother nestled up on the couch next to my father.

"Well what do you guys think?" I asked when the basketball game went to a commercial my Uncle Emmett was the first one to respond.

"Damn kid, your, gonna command total attention at high school" He looked me over again but My Aunt Rosalie hit his chest.

"What?" He demanded.

"That's rude" She replied.

"What the hell is rude?"

"That! Stop cussing!"

The two began getting into an argument about how he should watch his mouth around me but My grandfather Carlisle commanded total attention when he came in.

"What is going on in here?" He asked.

"Nothing" They both said together before I heard my mother and father snicker.

"Anyway, I'm all ready to go" I twirled around once and my father turned his gaze away from the TV.

"Nessie you look beautiful" He got up and gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks Dad" I smiled "Is Jake hear yet?"

"No but he's on his way over" My mother replied before getting up and hugging me as well.

"I can tell your gonna do great at your first day in high school" Her voice cracked up a little but I knew it was only because she was proud of me.

"Thanks mom" I said cheerfully before I heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle turning off.

"He's here" I said excitedly but before I could move my mother and father were out the door faster than I could move.

"Jake, now you know the rules" My mother scolded.

"I know, I know but I thought Nessie would like to ride with me just this once instead of that rusty old truck.

"Jake, I'm afraid I have to intercede on Nessies behalf that thing is dangerous and I cannot allow her to get on it" My father was, seeming more of an adult now more than ever and it annoyed me.

"Daddy please I promise I'll wear a helmet" I pouted.

His face then turned into a baffled expression so I knew I had won.

"Alright" He finally sighed.

"Edward!" My mother cried in outrage as I smiled and hugged him.

"Uh I think I have to say something too" My grandmother Esme came strolling out from the house.

"Now Jake you know we trust you with Renessmee but we don't trust that Mechanism" She kicked the side before Jake gave a tiny sigh "I promise she won't get hurt"  
"That's never really a thing to promise" My mother scolded again this time with a bit of understanding in her voice.

"Alice?" My father turned towards my aunt and she closed her eyes while holding onto her temple, it was seconds before she opened them again.

"He's telling the truth she'll be fine" Her bright smile had everyone baffled everyone that is except for me I just gave a tiny cry of joy before Jake handed me a helmet.

"Well enough said, let's go Nessie"

I put the helmet on but when I turned to say goodbye my mother's eyes were saddened.

"Mom I'll be ok" I reassured.

"I Know, Just have fun" her eyes turned cheerful before Jacob revived the engine and took off down the dirt road, I enjoyed the cool air hitting my face as I held onto Jacob with great care not to hold on too tight.

We finally arrived at school when the kids began getting into groups, and I suddenly became nervous would they shun me out the first time they saw me? would I be able to fit in with this mortals? I didn't know but I could sure try.

"Call me when you get out" Jacob said before I removed the helmet and let my long brown curly hair loose, I shook it for a minute just to make sure it wasn't messed up before I leaned up on my toes and gave Jacob a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Jake I'll see you after school" I said before he replied back "I'll be waiting"  
I smiled he was always so protective of me and it made me feel good inside to know that someday he could be more than a friend.

He took off quickly down the parking lot and out of sight in less then a minute and I was left standing on the pavement for a second before I walked inside the toasty warm school, I began walking around the unfamiliar school and got used to some of the many sights, smells and sounds before I headed to the Cafeteria there I brought a lunch and sat down at a table at the far end of the corner I was eating my turkey sandwich which I didn't find very appetizing when I heard a couple voices in my head which I was sure was coming from the table far across from me.

_"Hey Dude, isn't that the new girl?"  
"Yeah I think so, Man she's hot._

I didn't know if I should be flattered or angry that they were thinking about me but I paid them no heed that is until the boy who had called me hot came up to the table but I didn't look up from the book that was now in my hand.

"Hello, you're the new girl right?"

"Yup" I replied with a bitter tone.

"My name is Derek Newton"

I didn't look up from my book but that last name had gotten me, my mother said their used to be this boy who would follow her everywhere like a blood hound when she was human and I was guessing this had to be his son.

"I'm Renessmee Charlie Cullen" I replied wanting to see his thoughts on my long and Unique name.

_Damn, That's a long ass name for someone so beautiful _"Cool" was his answer.

"Listen I gotta go" I replied before getting up but he followed "No wait, how about you and I go out sometime" He shook his brown hair, and his soft green eyes kept their serenity in them still I didn't know a way to let him down easy.

"Sorry- I have a boyfriend" I replied before walking away from him.  
_"Damn, I should have known" _He thought.

I felt guilty for lying to him like that even though what I was saying was half true, Jacob had imprinted on me when I was a baby and now we were bound forever and I was glad for it Jacob was the best friend I could ever have and I didn't want to screw things up just for a human he would never understand what I was.

Derek followed me around all day and although I let him down nice and easy he still didn't seem to get the clue I found flowers and chocolates in my locker, He followed me during lunch too luckily this girl named Briana began to occupy his time so I was able to get away. I went into the bathroom and began combing my hair with the brush I had brang, there, were 2 prep girls talking animatedly to one another but they stopped when they saw me.

_"Ugh, what the hell does she want?"_ The first girl thought as, she blow dried her hair.

_"I wonder how she got her hands on that shirt their sold out everywhere"_ The second girl began painting her finger nails and I was just about ready to snap at them but I held my tongue there was no need to get into a fight on my first day of school especially with these two snobs so I continued brushing my long wavy hair until they walked out I then began humming a tune that my mother had sang to me every night since I was born. I stroked my hair gently with my brush soft even strokes made it bouncy but I got cut off when I heard the bell for 4th period so I quickly ran out the door and down the huge hallway, and up the stairs at the very end it was a long walk but I enjoyed the breeze.

As soon as I got into class it was completely full except for a few seats in the back which I gladly took. The teacher then began his lecture but I paid no head I was too busy paying attention to the thoughts that were floating around the room.

_"She's so hot.....  
"Ugh, what the hell is she doing in my only favorite class.....?_

_"Who is that girl.....?_

_"She's fine....._

_"I wonder if I can get her beauty secrets...._

So many thoughts began cornering my mind until I just could not take it anymore so I just tuned them all out and concentrated on my work but I couldn't do it I was too busy thinking of how Jacob would be waiting for me after school in fact that was, what kept me going until the bell rang and I darted out of my chair not being able to wait until I saw Jacobs smiling face again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Watchdogs

Leah's POV

As I peer down at the tiny town called Forks I can't help but feel angry at the world my name is Leah Clearwater and I used to run with my former mate Sams pack even though I became hurt when he imprinted with My cousin Emily whom I never though as pretty. After that I suffered in silence by taking it out on my pack mates I don't know why I just did but now that I was part of Jacobs pack I was happier still a little hurt but happy.

"_Hey Leah!" _I give an utter sigh at the familiar voice which can only be made by one person and that was my little brother Seth. "_What do you want?"_

I growl.

"_Jake wanted me to tell you, that Edward Bella and the rest of the family are going out hunting and that he wants you to help him take care of the house meanwhile Nessie's at school."  
_I stared at my brother Seth for a second was he kidding? I could hardly stand the Cullen's so why would I wanna help patrol their house?

This was so like Seth and Jake to try to include me in on something I had told them a million times I would not do. _"Thanks but no thanks"_ I said sourly. _"Oh come on sis, I think he could use your help"  
"And why would I wanna help him out?"  
"Because he trusts you" _Seth replied. That got me and he knew it because a triumphant smile spread across his face_. "Alright" _I finally cried_. "Great, I'll tell him you're on your way….._

"_Don't bother"_

I replied before closing my eyes and trying to catch him before he transformed back to his human form. _"Jake, are you there?" _I waited for a response and sure enough I heard his voice. _"I'm right, here"_ he replied. I caught the excitement in his voice, which was nothing new in fact that was sort of what got me the most he had imprinted on Renesmee and now their was no chance that the

two of us could be mates, not that I wanted to or anything I was just considering it

as a possibility in fact before Renesmee was born I had asked Jacob something like that but he shot me down and said we could only be friends and

I accepted that thinking he would come around until Renesmee was born imagine my surprise when I found out he had imprinted on her so now I had to suffer in silence all over again and frankly it ticked me off. _"I'm in"_

I finally replied. _"Great"_ He said enthusiastically. _"I'll be at the Cullen's house in a jiff" _I cut out of his thoughts and concentrated on finding the short cut that lead to their house it was just ahead and I kept going thinking I would beat Jacob their no chance he was sitting on the porch with a huge grin on his face. "What kept you?" He asked. "That happens to be none of your business" I snap back but he just grins a little before getting up I then notice how dirty his T-shirt is. "What the hell were you doing rolling in the dirt?" He turns away quickly before removing his shirt and grabbing a clean one from the weird rope on his ankle. "No I had just finished coming back from dropping Nessie off when Bella and Edward asked me to take care of the house and I immediately knew that I could use your brains if anything should come up.

so I transformed and got close enough to were you were unfortunately I crossed by a pile of mud on my way back from trying to track you down so the least you can do is be grateful that I needed you" That was the longest sentence I had ever heard him make.

it didn't bother me in fact I quite enjoyed getting him angry it was, funny to me somehow and so with that the two of us took off and began patrolling the Cullen home to make sure their weren't any invaders.

after about an hour of wandering around and finding nothing we sat down on a log to rest I could tell he was well into thought about Renesmee because he could not stop looking towards town.

_"So" _I said trying to get him to take his mind off her for a second but my attempts at getting him to conversate just didn't work as well as I'd hoped.

_"Do you think this place is lame or what"_ I gave a low chuckle but he shrugged and answered with a heavy sigh _"I guess" _

_"Come on Jake toughen up" _I said giving him a tiny nudge with my front paw but he pulled away.

_"Don't" _He whispered but a tiny grin spread across my face.

_"Come on you know you wanna rough play!"_

I jumped on him like when we were tiny kids and I thought he was playing right back so I ignored his cries of protest until he began to shake.

_"Leah, stop it!" _He snarled nipping at my heel. I jumped back a little surprised before giving him a tiny snarl back and baring my teeth so nastily that he himself backed up a little.

_"What the hell is eating you!?"_

I growled angrily.

_"Nothing, just leave me alone" _He huffed before turning and taking off towards town but I jumped and landed right in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

_"Its Renesmee isn't it?" _

_"So what if it is, it's not like its any of your business"_

_"Look I'm part of your pack now, so technically it is part of my business!" _I was getting the sense to slap him square in the face but I didn't finally he sighed.

_"I'm sorry its just that I haven't been away from Nessie for more then an hour since she was born and now I'm just a little anxious to have her back here were I can keep an eye on her."_

_"That's understandable" _I said quietly before I caught the familiar and undeniable scent of another wolf.

_"Listen Jake I uh....gotta get out of here_" I said quickly.

"Why?" He asked but I shook my massive head _"Theirs no time" _I replied before darting off the other way as the wolf none other then my ex-mate Sam came out from the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I think I have to say I don't own any of these characters except for Derek Newton in chapter 1 who I completely made up to fit my story line, this is also my very first time writing a story like this so comment me on if I should continue or not.**

Chapter 3:

The Offer

Jacobs POV

I watched as My pack mate Leah darted off without so much as an explanation why until I turned to face her ex-mate Sam then I suddenly got the note remembering that ever since she had joined my pack she would always run away when Sam was here I have no idea why but the fact that she was scared of something was enjoyable to me.

_"Hello Jake long, time no see" Sam_ transformed back into his human form and I did the same.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked even though I knew the reason he was here.

"Look Jake I know we've both had our differences but, you have to let go of the past we're your blood brothers whether you like it or not"  
I had no idea where he was going with this but he quickly got to the point when I looked away bored.

"Jake, I want Leah and Seth to come back with my pack"  
That caught my interest and I raised an eye brow un-amused at his attempt to keep the anxiety in his voice low.

"Sam, where, is this coming from?"  
"Jake their mother misses them terrible and frankly so do I..... "Wait a minute Sam, are we talking about both of them here or are we talking about Leah?" Things began getting interesting and I placed all my attention to this fidgety figure.

"You could say that, but the point is, they don't belong with your pack I can let you throw your life away but I wont let you do this to them"

I was pretty sure he was talking about Leah now but I kept silent as he rambled on about missing half his family but I just didn't buy it.

"So what are you saying Sam, you expect me to give you half of my new family?"  
"I didn't say, give, I'm willing to trade I'll give you Quil and Embry for them."

I laughed out loud not being able to believe what I had actually heard, it was ridiculously funny.

"You're really something you know that, their not just things you can trade or do whatever you want with they have real feelings and I'm not doing it"

I began walking away but he caught my arm.

"Don't touch me" I growled pulling away.

"Jacob, I will make you pay for your insolence one way or another I will, you better watch that pretty girl of yours who knows she might end up dead someday"  
"If you touch her I swear I will end you!" I growled lunging forward but he disappeared.

"Damn it!" I quickly jumped up, grabbed my motorcycle from the garage and I tore down the road I had to get to Renessmee and fast.

**What do you think? It's a working progress but I'm getting their slowly, again comment on what you thought I'd greatly appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I don't own any of the characters except Derek Newton hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 4

Infatuation

Renesmee's POV

As I headed out the door Derek followed me practically begging for me at least hear him out but I refused I couldn't let myself get involved with a human.

"Derek I think your wonderful but....." I stopped when my ears caught the sound of a motorcycle engine cutting off.

"But what?" He questioned.

"We really can't be together I....." Jacob showed up out of knower in seconds before taking my side.

"Hey Nessie is this guy bothering you?"  
Derek seemed shocked at how tall and buff Jacob was because he backed up a little when Jacob gave him a stare.

"No he's not in fact he was just leaving right!?" I begged him to go with my eyes and he seemed to have caught it.

"Um, I...Well....." He didn't finish his sentence before suddenly rushing off without another word. As soon as he was out of sight I turned towards Jacob.

"Real nice" I muttered.

"What? That guy was all over you" He demanded.

"Yeah so, I could have handled it" I protested not wanting to seem angrier then I was.

"Nessie....."

"No, you had no right to go and do that its not like he was gonna hurt me!"  
He looked ashamed but said nothing.

I watched his eyes grow big, and I held my hand out.

"Jake" Was all I could say.

"So what your saying is you don't want me to protect you? Well good luck cause that's not gonna happen it's the only thing I'm on this world for now and I'm not gonna stop for some pinheaded guy who has the hots for you"

My face turned a bright red.

"Nessie I'm sorry I….."

Ok that's it lets just go" I said fuming.

"Nessie….."  
I shook my head "Forget it, lets just go home"  
I said nothing more as he helped me onto the bike. I placed the helmet back on and we took off down the street, out of the corner of my eye I could see Derek watching us.

**Please comment on my story I'd greatly appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to write back, I hit a writers block and it was frustrating me all weekend but here's my next chapter comment on what you think pz.**

Chapter 5

Danger

Jacobs POV

As I drove Renessmee home she was unusually quite and although I was glad I had gotten to her before Sam it hurt to know that I made her sad but I didn't say anything the whole ride back to the house.

"Hey, you two are back early"

Bella came out from the house just as soon as the engine died down and I helped Renesmee off the bike.

"Yeah well...."

Renesmee pushed me out of the way and stormed back into the house although I had no idea why she was so mad Edward and Alice who had came back from the hunt seemed to sense it.

"What happened?"

Alice asked although I knew she could see it, she wanted to get my point out first before going to confront Nessie.

"Nothing" I said casually.

"We just had a little mishap at school that's all"  
"What kind of mishap?" Esme asked.

"I might have almost lost my temper when I....."

I flinched and gritted my teeth

"Caught another guy flirting with her"  
"Oh Jake" Bella cried in exasperation "You didn't do anything did you?"  
"No, well I might have.....possibly.....scared him off"

I began gloating now not caring about their reactions "Shit you should have seen that guys face I scared him senseless"

"I can believe that" Edward retorted.

"Seriously though I wanted to smack some sense into that guy he was all over her…."  
"Still your lucky you didn't hurt that boy" Bella said sternly.

"She's right" The leech Alice said as her eyes opened "If you had hurt him all hell would have broken lose and it would have been a major catastrophe"  
"Why what did you see Alice?"  
Edward turned towards her but she shook her head "I can't say its too horrifying" she said her breath shaking.  
"Its ok, Alice calm down" Esme said putting her hand on her shoulder "Just breathe"  
I snorted, but they ignored that.

Edward suddenly looked up and waved "Hey Jazz, there you are where've you been?"  
The light haired leech came out with blood on his lips and I turned away in disgust as he licked it off "I was hunting" He merely said as he licked his fingers.

"Bet they where humans" I muttered.

No one answered that.

The leech jasper walked up to Alice and rubbed her back "What's wrong?" He asked.

She didn't say anything.

"Well it seems we have much to talk about" Edward said "But I think I'll go check on Nessie first....."  
"No, I'll do it....." I interrupted pushing past him.

For once no one protested, I was in enough deep water with her and I couldn't stand the thought of her being angry with me it rarely happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Forgivness is divine

Renesmees POV

I lay on my bed with my head in my pillow I wasn't entirely mad at Jacob- I never could be but that little stunt he had pulled had me totally embarrassed.

A tiny rap came from the door- no surprise I knew who it was.

"Nessie? Can I talk to you?"  
"No, go away" I shouted thru the pillow.

"Nessie, come on.....please" Jacob begged.

I couldn't find it in me to open up the door.

"Go away egghead!"  
I used the child hood name I had developed for Jake when I was angry but he didn't take me serious- he never did, he knew me better then that.

"Nes, come on open the door" He said again this time in a low whisper.

I gave a huge sigh before getting up and opening the door in full pout mode.

"What?" I said this time more agitated.

"Nessie I'm sorry for what happened at school back there and I just want you to know that I only did it because of how much I care for you.

"Liar"  
"Nessie I do" He protested

"What bothers me the most is that you don't trust me"  
I let him in and was sitting on the bed now with him by my side almost immediately in shock.

"Nessie what are you talking about of course I trust you its the guys out there I don't trust"  
"For your information I can take care of myself, I'm part vampire remember"  
he was quite for a moment.

"Not to me, to me your a fragile young creature that needs my protection no matter what and I'm sorry but I can't help it its the only thing that holds me onto this earth now"  
"My safety is not an issue" I reassured him.

"Still I want you to be careful" He cautioned.

I placed my hand on his head and closed my eyes _"My silly Jacob, don't you realize I'm yours until the end of time"_

I opened my eyes and he was staring at me not with a friendship smile but with more of an affectionate smile. It was something he hadn't done before. Usually we just hung out and were the best of friends now he was staring at me with such soft black eyes I suddenly felt different.

"I love you" He whispered.

I was silent, only when I got my head back did I smile "And I you, Jake forever"

He took hold of my shoulders and for the first time, pressed his lips to mine. It was suddenly everything I thought it would be.

I had never imagined kissing Jake but it was something I had considered when I came of age. Now he was actually doing it, his body was crushing up against mine and he held onto my torso tightly.

my head was suddenly swimming and I was flustered but too intently in the kiss to let him go, he was my Jacob forever and no one could take that bond we shared away no one......


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its taken me so long to write back I hit another writers block anyway I want to thank those who have commented on my recent chapters you guys r the best! You wanted more and here it is.**

Chapter 7

Change of heart

Leah's POV

As I paced around the Cullen's house, I heard and saw with disgust what Jake was doing and it broke me in pieces. I never really had much, feelings for him up until this point.

Actually seeing him with her made me sad and angry. How could he do this? It was bad enough he imprinted on her and now he was actually- Ugh I couldn't even think of the word without wanting to puke.

_"Ugh stupid.....Pathetic....." _My face changed into a soft and heartfelt expression.  
Who was I fooling, I was stupid to think he would want to be with me yet I ached for it like a sickness that would not go away.

_"Leah.....Leah...!" _A voice suddenly shouted.

I flinched but gave a huge sigh before turning towards the shadows where none other then Quil came bounding out.

_"What do you want meat head?"_  
I was agitated, and needed to take my anger out on someone even if it was just Quil who probably wouldn't know smooth if it hit him in the muzzle.

_"Seth wanted......"_ He stopped and his ears perked up. He suddenly gave a whoop _"Yeah, Jake you go boy!" _He turned towards me still smirking _"See, I knew my bro had it in him I knew it!"  
"Ugh, just shut up!" _I snapped.

He flinched but was suddenly smirking again _"Oh, I see can't take the fact that he's no longer available huh? Face it you lost him when he imprinted"_  
_"Quil for the love of wolf what the hell are you talking about!?"_  
"_You know what I'm talking about, you haven't been able to get over- _He stopped but didn't say that name I dreaded most _"Well you know, in fact until Jake you never really had anyone else to latch onto"  
"Quil I swear if you don't shut your stinkin trap I'll break your face in!" _I growled.

_"That may be so" _He smirked _"But that doesn't change the fact that you can't escape your feelings, you know this whole thing wouldn't have worked out anyway"  
_He started circling me and I was just about getting ready to pop him when Seth's low agonizing howl interrupted my thoughts. I darted forward ignoring Quil who was then by my side. I knew something was wrong and I had to get to Seth and fast.

**Comment on what you think, and feel free to leave me a message if you want I don't really mind. To those who have commented so far thanx for being so patient with how slow paced my writing is going I'll try and write more ASAP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those who left me comments, that's what is keeping me going.**

Chapter 8

The conflict

Jacobs POV

As quickly as it happened that's how fast it was over, the moment Seth's howl pierced thru my mind that's when I realized he was in trouble.

"What's wrong?" Nessie said still dazed.

"It's Seth…..Sorry bout this Nessie I really gotta go"  
She nodded understandingly.

"Alright just be careful" She cautioned.

I chuckled silently "please have a little more confidence" before taking my shirt off and jumping out the upstairs window and into the cold crispy night.

"_Seth where are you!?"_ I cried as I phased.

No answer.

"_Damit, Seth answer me!"_  
I was getting more irritated by the second, he was only a kid and if he got hurt Leah would never forgive me.

"_Come on kid, I'm not playing around_!" I growled as I shot like a bullet thru the forest.

My heart was racing and my head was pounding as I zoomed past a load of trees and towards the western meadow were I instinctively knew Seth was located, being a pack as long as we have did that to wolf.

"_Jacob!"_

At first I thought that voice was Seth but it was too deep to be his.

"_Jake, Buddy I think we found him!"_ Quil said sounding excited and worried at the same time.

"_Kay, I'm on my way bro!"_  
I pumped my legs as fast as I could until I finally caught sight of 2 figures standing frozen in the middle of the meadow which meant something was wrong in definite. I finally caught up to them and was up to speed with my breathing when I saw a figure lying on the ground.

"_Seth" _I thought _"Oh god no"_

**Message me and/or comment on what you think.**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again I don't own any of the main characters Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 9

Anguish all over again

Leah's POV

I stood there half frozen and half out of it.

"_Seth, you okay?"_ I whispered.

No response.

I nudged his head but he didn't move, I checked for signs to see if he was faking it just like he did when he was 6 but there was no sign that he was.

"_Seth, come on bro wake up"_ Quil said trying to get a response, he never did.

"_What's going on, what happened?"_ Jacob cried frantically joining our side.

_Well, look who finally decided to show _I thought.

He didn't miss that, he just refused to answer.

Quil let him know everything and by the time he reopened his eyes I was frantically circling my little brother.

"_Come on little bro, stop jacking around! Wake up!"_ I growled with tears forming down my eyes.

"_That's not gonna do any good Le, I think he may be….."_ He trailed off when he saw the pained look on my face.

"_Shut up!"_ I growled_. "He's not….."_ I couldn't even think the words.

"_Come on Bud, wake up"_ Quil murmured.

I thought things couldn't get any worse, boy was I wrong. I was busy circling him for any signs of breathing when the Cullen's showed up wanting to help. The mind reading leech had heard what Jacob was thinking and immediately came to help.

"Jacob what's wrong?"  
_"Like u wouldn't know"_ I thought.

He let that one slide.

"Oh god….." The red head put her hands over her mouth.

Everyone started babbling at once until I finally couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want talk, all I wanted was to get Seth out of here and back home. I placed him on my back and no one protested they saw my intentions and the blond haired leech even seemed to agree.

"Is there anything we can do Jake?" Bella asked.

"_No, we got everything covered Bells"_  
She smiled before he turned towards us and barked out orders.

_Yes oh mighty one_ I thought bitterly before turning around and taking off so fast my legs literally felt like they were on fire.

"_Hold on Seth…..please for my sake hold on….."_

**Comment and/or message me what you think please**


	10. Chapter 10

**To those who have reviewed so far thank you and here's the next chapter. **

Chapter 9

Renesmee's POV

Trouble brewing

I waited patiently in the kitchen with my fingers drumming against the table. Jake had left in such a hurry that it had me worried. Little did I know I would soon get my answers.

Jake, Alice and the rest of my family came in with grim faces.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked.

He ran his fingers thru his hair "Its Seth"  
"Oh no" I placed my hands over my mouth "Is he…..ok?"

"Leah took him home but I don't know if…..Ugh I'm so stupid I should never have sent him on patrol alone, now he could be dead because of me…!"

He was trembling.

I placed my hand on his shoulder soothingly "Shh, Jake its ok…..its ok"  
"No Nessie its not….." He turned towards my father.

"Well bloodsucker it looks like I'm gonna need your help after all"  
"You got it…..mutt" He sneered.

A crooked smile washed onto his face.

"No, Edward you can't….." My mother cried.

"It ok Bella, Jake just wants us to go investigate where they found Seth" he placed his hand on her cheek. "I promise I'll be ok"  
"But….."  
"Shh" He kissed her and I could tell Jacob wanted to gag.

I giggled.

He let her go after a second and left quickly out the door.

"Be careful Jake" I cautioned.

"Have a little faith" he teased before heading to catch up with my dad.

My mother and I stood by the door awaiting our loved ones to come home.

**Comment and/or message what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've received plenty of reviews to keep me going, so here's the next chapter again I don't own any of the main characters.**

Chapter 10

Jacobs POV

Evidence

As Edward and I headed out, I could tell Nessie was watching. It hurt me to leave, but I had to find out who had attacked Seth and I wasn't gonna stop until I did.

We got to the place where he was attacked in record time.

I sniffed around already in my wolf form but shook my head after a second _"Damn, the trails gone cold" _I growled.

"Maybe….." Edward looked around "But the ground is not the only place that trails are left behind"  
_"What are you getting at?"_ I asked.

"I'm just saying we have to explore our other options the ground isn't the only place you can leave a trail"  
"You would know" I replied rolling my eyes.

His head suddenly snapped up "Look" he said quietly.

I looked up unsure of what he was looking at. It took my eyes some time to adjust. It was a great big old Maple tree, blending perfectly into the shadows.

"What about it?" I asked irritated.

He got up from where he was crouched and sauntered over towards the tree. He pointed to the slashed pieces of bark that had fallen onto the ground. That wasn't what caught my attention. Someone had made 4 huge claw marks on the tree.

"_What do you think did this?"_ I asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, its big……" He ran his fingers down the claw marks.

I sniffed the tree and whipped my head back _"Ugh, the smell reeks more then you do….."_ I commented.

He rolled his eyes "I highly doubt that"  
_"Come on we gotta tell the others, whatever this thing is its still out there and we have to catch it before it hurts someone else"  
_"For once I agree with you"  
We took off back towards the house, all the while my fur was standing on end. I didn't want to tell the bloodsucker that, that smell was awful familiar but it couldn't be him, it just couldn't"

**Comment and/or message me on what you think please I'd like to know how I'm doing so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I received many great reviews so far, so I'll try to keep on writing anyway here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 11

Leah's POV

Hurting

I paced back and forth outside Seth's room as the leader of the bloodsuckers examined him. I didn't like it much but if Jake could learn to trust him so could I.

Or maybe not.

"Leah Honey there's nothing more you can do right now. Why don't you come down and have a cup of tea with me?"  
Was she kidding? My brother- Her son was on the road to being dead in less then a few hours and she wanted tea?

"No thanks mom"

"Come on for my sake"  
I sighed and followed her downstairs and into the kitchen.

I could already smell the Tea brewing on the stove.

I sat down and she handed me a cup. We sat in silence not knowing what to do or say, I almost wish the silence could have lasted but she had to ruin the moment by asking the most stupid question I had ever heard.

"Do you think that maybe…..you should take a break from all this?"

"All of what mom? It's not like I can help being a werewolf its who I am"  
The leader of the bloodsuckers came into the room before I could argue further.

"Well how is he?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I've done all I can for him, now the rest is up to weather he's strong enough to fully heal or not. The wounds he received were so deep he wasn't able to……"  
"wait what do you mean?" I almost yelled.

"I mean he may not make it thru the night, put I'm hoping he does"  
He slowly made his way out the door, I wanted to kill him for saying that Seth was gonna die but I couldn't get my feet to move I was an emotionless stone or worse I felt like a vampire.

I could hear my mother sobbing. I felt myself reattach to my whole body. I ran towards Seth's room and opened the door determined to wake him but I didn't expect what I saw.

My baby brother Seth, the only companion I had to boss and play around with since I was 10, the boy I had sworn to protect with my life since my father died was laying pale faced, and fragile looking as a human to at least a dozen wires on his bed.

"Seth?" I choked.

My mother didn't bother to stop me as I sat down near him and took his small hand in mine.

"Come on bro, you can do this please prove the doctor wrong and wake up…..please" I closed my eyes and let the tears streak down my face.

I had almost lost every bit of sanity I had until I felt his hand press ever so gently around mine. I opened my eyes and knew that he had heard me but he wasn't strong enough to even attempt to open his eyes.

"Seth come on" I said again.

A huge howling sound ripped thru my head and I looked up to that familiar howl. I could see the figure outside, his huge massive head didn't turn it only bobbed as I whispered his name.

"Sam" I said.

The figure outside nodded.

I let go of Seth's hand and jumped up, but I didn't want to leave his side not even for a second and Sam knew it but he was calling me to him. Something inside me wanted to please him but another part was so over him.

"I cant leave Seth" I said knowing he could hear.

"He'll be fine, this is important"  
I looked at Seth one more time "Love you bro"  
I still had my hand in his and he squeezed gently one more time. I felt a tear go down my cheek before I reluctantly released him and headed out the window and into the cold breezy night.

**I don't know when I'll finish but I do know that as an essential to this story line and plot I may go up to 25 chapters it depends comment on whether I should continue this story please I would greatly appreciate it. **

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys sorry it took me so long to write back anyway here's the next chapter **

Chapter 12

Renesmee POV

Worrying

I waited by the couch and grew agitated as my uncle Emmett flipped thru the channels un-endlessly.

"Stop it" I said after a while.

"Sorry" He apologized placing the remote down. He placed his hands on his knee's looking bored.

He had been placed in charge of watching me as my mother, Alice, Rosalie and Esme went out hunting. I wanted to go but they said it would be dangerous where they where going.

I knew it bored my uncle to death when he had to stay here and take care of me which is why I sometimes gave in to most of his games to keep him happy.

"Hey you wanna hand wrestle?" I asked.

"Naw, Esme's tired of us wrecking the furniture" He grinned kicking back and putting his feet on the table with dirt encrusting off his shoes and onto the floor. I knew he would get it for that later.

"You wanna have a race?"  
"No, We can't leave the house, besides who would want to its pouring ice cold rain out there not that it would do anything to our skin still its your mother's orders"  
"I thought you didn't like following the rules" I pointed.

"I don't" He shrugged "But I'm not in the mood for you mother and father to kill me right now you're aunt and I have plans later" He laughed to himself and I decided I did not want to know what he was thinking.

"Never mind, I'll go to my room and organize my things again" I got up and was about to leave when a couch cushion hit me from behind.

I turned around and Emmett was whistling and looking around suspiciously.

I threw the pillow back and feathers ended up all around the room, Suddenly everyone came back from the hunt I thought my mother was gonna have a heart attack which I didn't think was possible but the way she looked at the strewn feathers told me I was in deep shit.

**Well what do you think so far please Comment and/or review **


	14. Chapter 14

**I've been working really hard on this so enjoy.**

Chapter 13

Jacobs POV

Taking care of business

Edward (It still felt funny calling him that) And I made our way back to the house in time to see a pile of strewn feathers all over the place, Bella was standing their frozen and unmoving and he was immediately by her side.

"Bella, love, are you alright?"  
No answer.

"Bella please answer me" He said.

Finally she lifted her hand up in the air and caught a feather that was floating very slowly towards her and smiled "Feathers- they bring back so much memories"  
Edward nodded "Some that are best forgotten love,"  
She shook her head "Not for me, I remember them vaguely but I thank god that I do remember them"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Don't ask" Emmet said laughing at an unheard joke.

"Hey Jake" Nessie said interrupting my train of thought, and Edward seemed relieved.

I held out my arms and she ran into them "Hey Nessie,"  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
I moved her away slightly to look at her eyes.

"I got an A on my Algebra test"  
I knew this was something to distract me from what was going on and it was working everything Nessie did interested me and I had no choice but to follow her.

I sat on the bed as Nessie searched around in her back pack but it wasn't her homework assignment she brought out it was bottle of pills although I had no clue where she got them.

"What are those?" I asked, already knowing.

"Their birth Control pills" Was all she said.

I sat there frozen, "Um….Nessie I don't think that that's really….."  
"What?" She asked.

"Where did you even get those?" I asked.

"How doesn't matter what does matter is I have them" She said sternly "Jake that kiss, we shared the other night meant so much to me that I realized that I love you,"  
"Nessie No" I started.

"Oh come on, why not I'm of age"  
As she sat on the bed, the springs coiled.

"Please"  
She had no idea how much I wanted to give her what she wanted, but I couldn't betray Edward and Bella's trust not after what had happened when Nessie was still in Diapers.

"Nessie…." I began.

My cell suddenly rang and I thanked god for the distraction.

"What?"  
I jumped up "Alright I'm on my way"  
I shut the phone quick, and headed for the window.

"Wait where are you going?" She asked.

"That was Sue apparently Leah snuck out to go with Sam and didn't come back.

I took off outside without so much as another look back at Nessie who still held the pills in her hands. God let me make it up to her later I thought.

**Please review and/or comment **


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been having so much fun writing this story so far and I hope you guys are enjoying it too.**

Chapter 14

Leah's POV

Basic Instinct

Sam didn't turn to face me till my house was out of sight. He kept on going and going.

"_Sam!"_ I finally called.

He stopped in the middle of this beautiful meadow and turned to face me, his huge muscles bulging out from his arms his tight jeans and seducing aroma had me in a trance for a second then I snapped out of it remembering who I was staring at.

"_Hello Leah"_ He said simply

"_Sam"_ I bobbed my massive head towards him.

"_I'll get to the point, I want you back Lee-Lee badly" _He was growling low in the back of his throat now but I kept my distance from him despite the stinging feeling in my stomach when he used the old nickname he had given me.

"_And what makes you think that I'd ever go back with you" _I snarled _"What makes you think that I'd ever take you back after what you've done!?"  
_He licked his lips again before looking away _"Relationship wise we'll never work but I want you back in my pack that's why I called you out here I have a proposition for you"  
"No Deal!" _

"_Oh but I think you'll like this" _He disappeared back into the woods in his human form "I know what got Seth"

my mind was circling then, and my heart was beating fast. "What?" I had transformed back into my human form not caring if I was naked.

He didn't answer.

"You're lying" I challenged.

"Am I?"  
"Ugh"  
I turned away; Sam never lied to me, being a couple for as long as we have did that to people- er wolves.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked.

I was hesitant, cause this was literally like making a deal with the devil himself, despite my instincts to run away I held out my hand thinking only of Seth and shook his.

He coyly smiled.

"His name is Jasper Cullen" Was all he said.

I froze.

"No, No" I said shaking my head "They can't violate the treaty….."  
He was gone, before I could say anything else.

I got on my knees with my head in my hands until I was done crying my eyes were now burning with a furry and I balled my hands into fists so tightly that as I got up I felt my nails digging into my skin but I didn't care all I could think was "I'll get you Jasper Cullen if its my final act I will rip your throat out and have you begging for mercy one way or another I will!"

**I know what most of you guys are thinking, or maybe not comment and/or review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been having the time of my life doing this, well here's my next chapter so enjoy and review it please**

Chapter 16

Jacobs POV  


Tracks

"_Leah, come home!" _I kept calling in my head but it did not good, all I caught was the sound of tree's rustling and flowers blowing to the side with the wind.

"_Come on" _I thought answer, me.

_Nothing._

I came to a stop near Leah's house, and saw Sue standing near the door she looked like she had been crying all day. I walked over not in the mood to change back.

"_How long has she been gone?" I asked._

"All night, and I'm starting to worry" She says as the tears start coming down her face again. I looked towards her brother's room.

"How's Seth doing?"  
"No better then yesterday" she said quietly "I'm scared Jacob, I don't wanna lose my baby boy and with Leah out there I'm afraid for her too"  
_"Don't worry Sue you're not gonna lose Leah I promise"  
_"Thank you Jacob" She says blowing her nose on a tissue "Just find Leah and bring her home"  
I nodded, and headed off again, more determined then ever to find her.

"_Come on Lee-Lee u ugly excuse for a dog"_ I said with a tiny sneer, maybe if persuasion in my voice didn't get her to answer then I thought maybe if I made fun of her she would.

Sure enough.

"_Who you calling ugly, Pickle breath"  
_I sighed in relief _"Hey Leah, Where you at?"_ I asked.

All was quite.

"Leah?"

Still nothing.

"Come on Leah" I tried, finally she answered.

"_I'm not coming home"_ She said in a hushed sort of way _"I'm done with you're pack I'm going back with Sam take care of Seth for me he's all I got"  
"Leah Wait….."  
"I gotta go, goodbye Jake"  
_She cut off her communication with me then and I skidded to a halt, my breathing increasing and my heart pounding like a drum.

"_Damit!" I Snarled "This isn't ain't gonna fly!"  
_I turned around and headed back towards the Cullen's place we we're gonna need reinforcements if we were gonna settle this peacefully cause the truth was I didn't want to lose Leah especially not to Sams pack.

**Please Message and/or Comment please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took me so long to write back, I've been really busy lately and I haven't been able to get to a computer anyway here's the next chapter I hope you like it and review please**

Chapter 17

Renesmees POV

A whole new person

As my fingers drummed un-endlessly on the table I sat there half sighing and wondering when my mother would stop lecturing my Aunt Rosalie and get _my_ punishment over with.

I couldn't believe what had just happened one minute everything was fine and the next- well lets just say there was a little yelling and use of profanity involved but the bottom line was my mother hated what I was wearing which meant everyone else had to too.

My aunt Rosalie was now arguing with my mother in the living room while I waited in the kitchen. I listened in with my excellent hearing.

"Rose, what the hell where you thinking? She's too young to be wearing that stuff…"

"Outside she may be eighteen but inside you know she's much older besides I think it looks nice"  
"Well I don't" She argued.

"Look Bella I don't mean to sound rude but this is Nessie's life not yours she's grown up and can do whatever she wants"  
All was silent.

I wanted to get up and shout at the top of my lungs for them to stop arguing but I bit my lip and kept silent until my mother spoke half sobbing now.

"Damit Rose, you should have at least had the decency to tell me when you were gonna make my daughter into some…some experiment of yours"

"Wait a minute experiment?"  
"

You heard me, you're just doing this because you know it would look bad if it were put on you….."

"Bella stop it!"

"Or what…."

"Guys please don't fight" My grandmother urged "think of Nessie"  
They both quieted.

I sighed and half smiled, knowing the fight was over suddenly a loud screech emanated thru my head I held my head and lightly groaned as it got louder and louder I was about to scream when the screeching turned into a voice.

"_They don't want you, you know"  
_

"Huh?"_  
_

I closed my eyes, and caught a black figure.

"_I said they don't want you around,"_ The voice said again.

"_That's ridiculous of course they do…." _I started.

The figure shook his head

"_I beg to differ on that one, I mean look at them they don't accept they way you're dressed, hell they wont even let you do things on your own you always gotta have someone with you doesn't that seem unfair that they don't trust you hm?"  
_

_"Shut up, their just overprotective that's all" _

I Growled_ "But they love me I know they do…"  
_

_"Ok, whatever floats your boat but I can show you a life you've never known one where you're free to do as you wish with no rules to follow"  
_

"Oh no she's not" I Heard my mother argue "There is no way in hell I'm letting her go out that way!"

"Like it or not she's grown up and is free to make her own choices Bella now stop acting like a damn fool and accept this…"

A loud cracking sound followed.

"OH MY GOD!" My aunt Esme shrieked.

"Bella, control yourself!" My grandfather Carlisle replied quickly.

Everything was silent again.

"What the hell Bella, you broke my nose!" My aunt exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna let my daughter dress like a slut"

My mother said thru gritted teeth.

I gasped, now in the doorway they turned to look at me my mothers eyes no longer contained hate as she held her hand out "Nessie, I'm sorry I didn't mean that….."

I shook my head and stepped back.

"Nessie…." She began.

I didn't know anything else to do but run, thru the kitchen and up the stairs into my room and plopping onto my bed half sobbing as I removed all the makeup off myself.

A tiny rap came from the door.

"Nessie, I'm sorry" My mother said softly "I didn't mean that…."

"Go away!" I said not looking towards the door.

"Hon, can we at least talk"

"NO!" I shouted "I'm never speaking to you again now go away I hate you!"

She was silent.

I didn't mean what I had just said and I suddenly wanted to take it back but I was to angry to even bothering trying to apologize so I waited and heard her half sighing before I heard her footsteps shuffling down the hallway and down the stairs.

"_Why don't you come with me and I'll show you a life you've never known"_ the voice in my head replied as I lay in my bed holding myself.

"_Where should I meet you?"_

I finally said as the tears subsided.

"_Out near the eastern meadow"_

Was all the voice replied before I got outta bed, and opened my windowsill looking back towards my door before shaking my head and jumping out the window.

"Goodbye everyone, forever" I thought to myself wondering how long it would take Alice to figure out that I was missing.

It wouldn't be long, but I kept going thinking to myself how to get to the eastern meadow, I finally made it but skidded to a halt near a pale faced figure.

"Oh my god, its, you"  
Right in front of me stood the pale faced figure of Derek Newton.

**Review/and or comment please.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Leah's POV

Revenge is bitter sweet

It was dark by the time I got something but I finally caught the scent of the filthy retching blood sucker, I was more determined then ever to follow it and I did but the trail went cold a couple times.

"_Oh you're a smart one aren't you?"_ I said to myself half laughing _"just like the rest of those…parasites!"  
_

I stopped near a creek, and a new familiar smell shifted thru the air, I didn't bother to turn back I just kept going faster and faster until finally I wheeled around and swiped at his head.

"_Get lost Jacob!" I snarled._

He heaved himself off the ground "Damit Leah, you're mothers been worried sick about you why the hell do you think I've been following you all this time…."

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the river _"I don't need you to be following me around my mother knows I'm fine"_

_"Does she?"_ He challenged.

I looked over my shoulder _"Course she does, she knows nothing can hurt me"  
_

_"Leah you know that's not true there is one thing and its what you're looking for isn't it you forget I know what goes on inside your head just because your not part of our pack anymore doesn't mean I don't know what you're thinking because I do"  
_

_"Are you done?"  
_

_"No I'm not" He said angrily._

"_Well I say you are!" _I took a swipe at him but he dodged it.

"_Nice try Le," _He laughed which got me angrier.

I took another swipe at him and he laughed as he jumped out of the way "Good one Le, it seems as if your not even trying…."

I charged at him and he ducked, as I turned back around I could see him grinning from ear to ear as if this was some sort of game and he was winning.

"_Come on Le, I didn't come to fight….."  
_

_"Well too bad"_ I snarled head ramming into him. I watched as he skidded to a stop and didn't move I was breathing in and out heavily now but he said nothing.

I hit him again still he didn't move I was getting tired but I refused to stop hitting him. He became completely bloodied and battered but still refused to move I could see the determination in his eyes as he stood and took every hit finally I stopped.

"_What the hell are you just standing there for…FIGHT BACK!"_ I growled.

He shook his head "_No, I'm not gonna hurt ya Le," _

"_Why not!? Give me one good reason why because as far as I know you don't care a damn thing about me, No one does"  
_

_"Le, how could you say that? You have many people who care about you your mom especially she misses you and wants you to come back it will break her heart if you don't"  
_

I looked at him and started Walking away.

"_Le, come back think about you're mom, think about me….but most of all think of Seth you're hurting him if you leave do you want that on you're conscience what if he dies and you weren't there….."  
_

I didn't let him finish his sentence before charging and hitting square in the face with my paw he surprised me though by whipping back around and hitting me in the stomach I took a step back giving a tiny yelping sound but he didn't stop we rolled around a couple times before he had me pinned his breathing labored and his teeth bared.

"_Go ahead" I growled lowly "Kill me, if that's what you want"  
_

He stared at me making it seem as if he was delivering the final blow but when I opened my closed eyes I noticed he had stepped back and was walking away.

"_Where the hell are you going?" _I asked.

"_Where I belong"_

He retorted _"You may not know where you belong anymore but I do and right now Seth needs me and that's where I'm gonna be not that you care a damn thing about him anymore"  
_

"_I care about my brother don't you dare say that!"_ I said a tear coming down my cheek.

"_Then prove it!" _He said turning back around "_Come back home Le,"  
_

_"I'm sorry, I…I can't"  
_

_"Then I guess there's nothing left to say Goodbye Leah I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for I'll let you're mother know your ok" _He turned and ran off leaving me with my head hanging and tears coming down my cheeks

"_I'm sorry" _I said knowing he could hear me before taking off in the opposite direction I was gonna catch the vampire that attacked Seth O hell ya I was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Once again I don't own any of these characters the soul behind them is Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter 19

Jacobs POV  


Missing

As I continued to move, all I could think of was No, no don't leave her out there you promised to bring her home safe and sound don't do this! But every step I took brought me closer and closer to the Cullen's house and farther and farther away from Leah.

I don't know why my ego had gotten ahead of me I thought I could bring her home just by asking her- stupid me I forgot how pigheaded she could be.

I was deep into thought about this when a, message rang loud and clear in my head.

"_Jake, Jake you have to come home quick!"_ A voiced yelled urgently, it was the red head.

"_What's wrong?"_ I asked.

"_Its Nessie she's gone missing"_

That message rang loud and clear thru my head.

"_Hold on I'll be there"_ I suddenly found myself pumping my legs harder then I ever had Nessie no I thought before going back to the red headed leech

"_Hey can you see her anywhere?"_ I was relying on her visions to tell me something.

"_No"_ She said.

"_Every time I try my vision goes blurry and everything disappears"  
_"That doesn't make sense" I said before Edwards voice came thru instead of hers.

"_Jake I think someone from you're side may be helping to conceal them"  
_

"_But who…."  
_

That was a stupid question I knew who it was.

"_keep you're pants on Leech I'll be there" _

"You got it….Mutt"

I cut off communication with him then as I cut thru some rough patches getting burs all over me but it was like I didn't even feel them all I could think about was Nessie and the series of pain, anger, remorse and initial concern for her safety coursed thru my huge body.

It seemed like minutes before I finally got back to the Cullens home. I phased back, grabbed the pants from my anklet and went in I knew I was a mess the looks on both Edward and Bella's faces told me everything.

"Oh Jake" Bella cried in exasperation "Look at you you're covered in Burrs, here I'll help you take em off"

"Later Bella" I said picking up my hand before turning to Edward and closing my eyes where I got the whole story I didn't even notice I was visibly shaking until Bella's touch which hadn't done anything to the love I felt for her locked deep inside my heart like a safe in years came out. Her warm nurturing eyes made me go soft for a sec before I turned away "Any clues to where she could have gone?" I asked irritated that all we were doing was standing around.

"No," He said seeming defeated "And I'm really worried about her, we gotta get going if we're ever gonna find her"  
"That's the best thing I've heard all day Leech"

"You're right about that Mongrel"  
I rolled my eyes and headed out, listening to Edward and Bella's conversation as I phased.

"I'm coming with you" Bella demanded.

"No, love you're not" He said firmly.

"Yes I am" She said angrily "She's our daughter Edward and I'm not gonna sit here useless when I know I can be of some help

"Bella try to understand, where were going might be dangerous, now I don't doubt you're abilities but I cannot and will not lose you you're my whole world….you and Nessie that's why I gotta go out and find her"

She was silent.

"Just please stay here, incase she gets into communication with you"  
I looked around out of the corner of my eye he was holding her cheek and lightly smiling.

Get a room I thought to myself before stopping on second thought don't.

Edward lightly chuckled in his head.

"Well don't think you're stopping me from going" Alice demanded.

"That includes me" Emmett said coming out from behind the house with Rosalie holding his hand "I'm going too" She demanded.

"I'm afraid I will have to come too" Dr Cullen said.

Esme looked at him and lightly smiled "I was never one much for fighting "I'll stay here with Bella incase something happens"

Edward sighed in defeat he could see this battle as already won "Well I guess that's everyone" he said "That is except……"

Alice looked down "Jasper" She said quietly

"Speaking of Jasper where is he anyway?" I said looking around.

"I don't know" She said he hasn't been here all day and I can't seem to get a vision of where he is the same thing keeps happening everything goes blurry and then it disappears Ugh I hate being so useless"

"You're not useless Alice" Edward said comforting her.

"Guys come on judging by the dark clouds in the sky we don't have much time before something terrible happens."

Edward looked up "You're right, we gotta get going"

I headed out first and starting running, running for Nessie and for everything she meant to me I refused to slow I kept going even with the Cullen's trailing right behind me I saw nothing but Nessie in my mind my sweet beautiful and caring Renesmee the only one who could ever put a smile on my face.

"Don't worry" I thought "I'll find you if it's my final act I will find you"

**Comment and/or review please**


	20. Chapter 20

**Comment and/or review please**

Renesmee's POV

The pieces

"Derek?" I asked. The pale faced figure remained staring at me his eyes were so cold and emotionless, that it literally sent shivers up and down my spine I hadn't realized how much danger I was in I was too busy trying to figure out why, why him?

"Hello Renesmee it's been a while"

"What's happened to you?" I asked, but he just laughed.

"Everything" He replied coldly "See, the day you left me standing out there in the front of the school I decided to follow you, sure it was no easy task trying to keep up with you're friends motorcycle but I managed that's when I bumped into this vampire who agreed to turn me if I did something for him in return so I let him feed on me and now look at me I'm stronger then any of you're pathetic clan will ever be!" He spat.

"Derek," A tear formed down my cheek "Why?"

"Hey, I wanted what anyone would want and that's to be immortal and if letting someone feed on me is what it takes then I'm all for it. I can just feel the power in my hands it's the greatest thing I can ever feel"

"Derek the powers too much for you, I know it makes you feel strong but your losing control of it and we can help you"

He looked up "No, You see that's where you're wrong I don't need you or you're stupid clan I got all the help I could want"

He turned around and I saw Sam and Jasper make their ways slowly out of the tree's they seemed proud of what they were doing. I stood there scared stiff my breathing uneven and a tear going down my cheek.

"Jasper?" I asked.

He looked at me but said nothing only peering over at Derek.

"Yeah see I got the longer end of the stick now I got a buddy that can hide me and another one that can control the emotions of those who figure out what I am, I might have three buddies if you would like to join me"

I growled under my breath.

"Come on, you're ability would be a great thing to have with my new formed clan so would do you say?"  
I looked at him silent.

"I'd rather be dead then join you!" I finally snarled back viciously.

"That can be arranged" He said looking at me with his cold red eyes "But I digress that's not what I came here for, I came here to make you an offer"  
"Whatever it is I don't want it" I snarled.

"Oh But I think you might" He half laughed.

"Sam why would you do this?" I asked him.

No answer, he simply just stood there.

I looked at Jasper his eyes no longer looking at me, as he kicked the dirt with his left foot while keeping his hands in his pockets unmoving or breathing. I could tell he wanted to say something but he didn't.

"Uncle Jazz" I said softly.

He looked up.

"Why would you do this?"

He took his hands out his pockets then, his golden brown eyes staring at me "I am sorry about this Nessie, honestly I am"

He looked down and said nothing more.

"Join us and I'll give you back Seth's soul"

I looked at him surprised then "What?"

"What you heard" He sneered taking out a container from his pocket that was glowing

"How did….."

"Very simple see I brought my vain personality with me when Jazz here turned me."

Jasper looked away.

"And Now I can remove anyone's soul from their bodies just by touching them"

"Let him go!" I suddenly shouted.

He merely laughed "Only if you join us"

I looked at the container in his hands and then back at him unsure of what to do or say.

I then knew what I had to do, I turned around and lunged at him knocking him onto the ground. The container fell out of his hands and landing with a loud cracking sound.

Big mistake, Jazz and Sam pulled me off him and held me back. I kicked and struggled but it proved useless.

Derek stood up growling.

"Enough chit chat boys….If she wont join us then she must die"

He was coming near me his hands glowing a bright red and I screamed.

**Hey guys I've been having fun with this and who knows there might be a second part I don't think I could fit everything I wanna write into these last few chapters so comment me if you think I should make a second part**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys Please comment on what you think, and if I'm doing a goodjob so far or if you have any questions about this story so far.**

Chapter 21

Leah's POV

Awakened

I looked up at the sound of Nessie's scream and headed in that direction. Something was up and I had to get to her, before she got hurt.

Suddenly a message came thru my head and it was the best news I had heard all day.

"_Leah, its Bella_" She said _"Sue called, Seth's Awake"  
_I stopped as a tear came down my cheek that did it I knew where I was going, I pivoted back around and headed back to the home I thought I'd never go back to.

I burst thru that door and ignored the staring eyes of Esme, and Bella and slowly made my way into Seth's room already in my human form. My mother gave me some clothes before I went in and I took them, placed them on and sat on the bed.

"Seth?" I asked.

He stared at me, smiling his kid smile with his eyes gleaming bright.

"Seth?" I asked again.

He continued to smile before I hugged him and let the tears come down my face.

"You're awake, I- I can't believe it" I sobbed happily but he wasn't moving.

"Seth?" I pulled slightly away as he stared at me with his golden hues.

"Hello" He smiled "I don't believe I know who you are"  
I looked back at Bella and Rosalie shocked, before turning back to Seth.

"Little Bro, what are you talking about its me…Leah, your sister" I tried to convince myself that he was just pulling my leg but the more time I spent staring at his eyes the more I began realizing he wasn't joking.

"Leah?" He said thoughtfully as he began to think before shaking his head "Sorry, I don't know any Leah or any of you guys for that matter"  
"No this can't be" I said mainly to myself.

"I'm sorry dear" Esme said "But I think Seth may have lost his memory"  
"No, He couldn't have I mean this can't happen" I growled, taking in a sharp breath before whipping my head back towards him.

"Wait a minute" I suddenly struck a thought before jumping off the bed and grabbing a brown box. Seth moved and let his feet dangle from the bed as he watched me curiously.

"What is that you have?" He asked "Hope it has food I'm starving"

"No it's not food" I replied.

"Oh" He seemed slightly crushed but cheered right up as I sat near him and opened it.

The first thing I removed was a bandanna from the box, I let him take it and run his fingers thru the cloth with curious and soulful eyes.

"What's this?" He asked.

"That, is yours you brought it home after your first day camping you remember the man who gave it to you?"  
He gave me a funny look "Nope" Was all he replied "wait….No never mind I thought I had it sorry" He said shrugging.

"S'okay little bro" I looked up "The man gave that to you for helping him find his glasses which he had lost you were so happy to have it you wore it everyday after that even in school till they finally made you take it off"

I slightly giggled remembering him coming home laughing his head off for getting in big trouble. My mom didn't think it was so funny but my dad who had passed already merely shrugged "Boys will be boys" and he was off the hook.

"Sorry I don't remember" He replied. I rummaged in the box and took out an earring.

"You remember this?" I asked.

He peered at the diamond but shook his head again "Nope ain't ringing a bell where I got it or if it's even mine…sorry"

"S'okay" I shrugged

"I remember though you were only eleven and you wanted to wear it and be cool like all the high school boys so bad that with enough whining mom finally got it for you…."

I starting half laughing now "But you weren't gonna ever budge on having your ear pierced cause the minute you saw the needle boy did you jump up screaming"

I started laughing my head off and he gave me another funny look before laughing too "That sounds like something I would do"

"Seth Bro, you have to remember it's the only way we can help Jake"

"Jake" He said thoughtfully before closing his eyes but reopened them seconds later "I'm sorry" He said feebly but I just can't remember there's something black blocking my memories"  
I

looked over at Bella and Esme who hadn't said a word since he had woken up.

"Do you remember them?" I asked.

He peered over "No" He said quietly.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming my head off and shaking him senseless. I wanted to shout stop joking around Damit but I knew better then that. I simply just sat there.

Finally I gave a huge sigh "Don't worry" I said trying to smile "It'll come to you"  
"Do you think so?" He asked.

"I know so" I said nodding.

"K, and thanx for trying" He smiled, and I leaned over kissing his forehead "Love you bro"

His eyes closed for a second and he suddenly jumped back and sat against the wall holding his head.

"Seth, what's wrong"

I was instantly by his side.

"Leah." He groaned "I…I can't see" He whined suddenly giving a shrill scream and passing out.

"Seth!" Everyone cried but it was mostly my shouting that emanated thru the room.

"Seth, come on" I took him in my arms and shook him a bit, his eyes remained shut, No this couldn't be happening I thought not to him anyone but him.

"Come on little bro, I love you please don't die" I whispered "Please don't die you're my whole world and if you're gone I just wont be able to live with myself"

Esme put her arm on my shoulder but I pulled away.

"Come on Seth" I whispered. "Please,"

Suddenly he began stirring in my arms.

"Hey" He lightly groaned "Don't start getting all mushy on me"

I looked at him and a light smile spread across his face.

"Seth!" I cried happily hugging him, letting the tears fall down my face.

Suddenly everything just was chucked out the window when he looked at me petrified.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Leah…Leah I know who attacked me" He said panicking "It's the same one that has Renesmee his name is Derek Newton"

I gave him a surprised look "He has her?"

I didn't know him personally but I knew him from the many thoughts about Jacob had in his head about wanting to kill him.

"Quick we gotta go, he'll kill her if we don't get there"

"What are you talking about your in no condition to fight" I protested.

"I have to agree" Esme said.

"We don't have time for this, now I'm going weather you guys like it or not" He said grinning.

I lightly smiled and shook my head "That's my brother for you, alright come on"

Just like that we ran out to the shrill cry of Renesmees screams.

**Comment and/ or comment please**


End file.
